


Occupational Hazards

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU filled fic, M/M, Sadism, You've been warned, characters to be added when they appear lol, fics may or may not be related to each other, lol, mention of violence, pairings to be added as well if and/or when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga has long since accepted that in order to properly do their jobs and not get in too much trouble, he'd have to manage an overly jealous and overprotective boyfriend in the form of one Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acts of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its characters. If I did I'd have AoKaga frick fracking 24/7 365 days/year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: lol I remember writing this after filling up with angsty Finder fics wwwwww guess I got too fed up with the sad and decided to steer away from it with this ehehe~  
> Note 2: AU where AoKaga-chan are actors with an established relationship uwu

_Aomine could not, for the life of him, take his eyes off of the screen as the poor excuse of a man continued to torture the bloodied body of his lover. After whipping Kagami's back for who knows how many times, the god-awful creature then took to slicing up the redhead's once flawless skin._

_"Haa… see how beautiful your skin looks now? All bloodied up and bruised. Ah.. haa… the endless possibilities that I can still do to it makes me so excited I feel like exploding here and now!" the man sliced up Kagami's right arm, eliciting another gut wrenching cry out of the redhead. The man continued his ministrations until the redhead passed out and he saw no fun in torturing a sleeping victim._

_"Tomorrow, my beautiful pet, we will continue this tomorrow." the man's laugh continued to echo through the dungeon long after he was gone and the redhead was left there, bloodied and bruised, dreaming of a place where he is safe and in the arms of a certain blue haired man, the two of them playing basketball together and laughing happily with their friends…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut! Alright, that's a wrap! Toyama, move the lights over to that side, Genma the tables…" the bluenette moved immediately when the director cut the scene, running towards his boyfriend of two years and taking the props off of him. Before Kagami can say "Thanks for the hard work" like always, he found himself being engulfed in a warm embrace and getting squeezed by his boyfriends big arms that he found it hard to breathe.

"Dai-ki.. Daiki! I can't—can't breathe! Oi!"

"Taiga are you okay? You sure? You're not hurt anywhere? Tell me, oh please tell me you're alright —"

"Daiki, really I'm fine! Geez, it was part of my job, the character I'm playing, remember? We were just acting, okay? Daiki. I'm fine, really."

Aomine let out a big sigh as he forced himself to remember that it was, in fact, just part of their jobs as actors and that Kagami, was also just acting and doing his job. Still, the bluenette could not get the scene out of his head and if the redhead had not calmed him down and reminded him of their profession, he seriously would have beaten the living daylights out of his co-worker after making sure that his lover was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 3: I don't know, really... may or may not be multi-chaptered... we'll see wwwwww


	2. Ultimate Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where AoKaga-chan, Midorin and Kuro-chin are singers (lol duet series what else wwwwwww)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: i fucking suck at making up titles OTL also just part 1 for now 'cause i suck and im fucking lazy orz  
> Note 2: I changed the title because I want to uwu  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the title aha~ but ofc you know that already :3

"Har? What did you just fucking say?" The tanned male slammed his hands on the table separating him and his companion making the other jump in his seat.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Aomine-san but p-please calm down! I t-tried to negotiate w-with the recording s-studio b-but they stood their ground! I'm so sorry! ( _As if it's my fault that your TF is so freaking high…)_ " Sakurai Ryou is seriously contemplating his career choices now that he's faced with one of the most sought out singers at the time who looks as if he would eat the trembling assistant manager whole, the seat he's currently on included.

"Stop mumbling and say that to my fucking face, Ryou."

"Wah! A-Aomine-san! I'm so s-s-sorry! I-I d-didn't mean it! I s-swear! Waaaaah!" Right, he should probably talk to Momoi-san for a change of talent to manage. And speaking of the manager…

"Dai-chan! Stop it, poor Ryou-chan is scared out of his wits already! You may leave Ryou-chan, don't worry, I'll talk some sense into this ganguro." Momoi smiled at the shaking male and ushered him out of the room before she set her sights on her talent-slash-money maker-slash-trouble maker of a best friend.

"Jeeze.. You know we can't do anything about it anymore if the producers and the studio can't afford your rates at this time. Between accommodating your freakishly high TF and other 3 famous singers' as well, of course they'd have to find alternative ways to actually afford the expenses." The pink-haired manager sat opposite Aomine, trying to reason with the male and make him see some sense.

"Tch. How come they could pay for that shitty four-eyes' rates and not mine? Goddammit I'm not the only one who has a 'freakishly high TF'." Of course the damned ore-sama noticed that.

"Well, it's 'cause they actually _need_ Midorin's voice for his and Tetsu-kun's duet. ( _"What? They need my voice for my duet with Taiga, too!"_ ) I mean for _both_ of their songs. That other song you were supposed to feature in with Kagamin? Your only input there would be "Ha!", "Woo!", "Hey!" and some other little sounds and the studio could just use your already recorded voice and do some tinkering so they could insert them in the song. So basically, you're not needed." The last part sounded pretty harsh to the manager's ears and she saw the minuscule shift in her talent's demeanor, as if he was offended somehow, but it was gone before she could apologize.

"Fuck that! What about Taiga, huh? I _know_ his rates are pretty high, too — though maybe not as high as mine — but still..!" Yep, she knew he was gonna point that out, too…

" _Sigh._ Dai-chan, it's because Kagamin is a natural born angel."

"What the fuck Satsuki. That doesn't even answer anything. I don't even know why you would point that out!" Aomine was seriously confused. He himself know that fact, he's dating that angel for fuck's sakes!

"Jeeze Dai-chan, you're so slow. What I meant was that Kagamin offered to sing his part for free. FREE. He's such a darling angel, isn't he?"

After she said that, she saw Aomine _gaping_ at her. It would seem as though the male's little brain couldn't process the words he heard and it just stopped functioning altogether. When he hadn't made any kind of movement for the next few minutes, Momoi started to worry and poked the other to get some sort of reaction.

"Dai-chan? Hey Dai-chan.. Daaaaaaaiiiii-chaaaaan… Hey! Wah—!"

Aomine suddenly let out a booming laugh that Momoi jumped so hard she dropped off her seat.

"Owwww… Dai-chan! Oh my God, why'd you suddenly laugh like that? Are you okay?"

Momoi was seriously worried that her best friend broke after hearing such things, he doesn't believe in ( _"I'll do it for free, too, Satsuki."_ ) doing others a favor without expecting anything in return- Wait, what?

"I'm sorry Dai-chan, I don't think I heard right. Can you repeat that?" Surely she was just hallucinating..?

"I said I'm gonna do it for free, too! FREE. Pro bono. Heh~ If my maji tenshi of a sweetheart can do it, I can, too. So you better get your ugly ass out of here and tell those cheapskates that the great Aomine Daiki will do them a one-time only service and I will feature in the duet all for the low low price of free! Well, what're you still doing here? Get your ass out there woman, time is running. Shoo! Shoo!"

Momoi was convinced that the world is coming to an end for this to be happening. But since it is — as Aomine said it — a one-time only service, a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of thing, she hauled her pretty ass off of her chair (she chose to ignore the other's unacceptable choice of words for now, she can deal with him later) and immediately contacted the studio and producers of the miracle that just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when i'll write part 2 or if i even will OTL (lol i kid, i'll write later... someday... maybe...)


	3. Exciting Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU where AoKaga-chan, Midorin and Kuro-chin are singers (lol duet series what else wwwwwww)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I would like to think it's a continuation of the fic inspired by the duet???? aha~  
> Warning: I wrote it. So sorry  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the title aha~ but ofc you know that already :3

**_-A month ago-_ **

Kagami looked at the pieces of paper in his hands - correction, his trembling hands - as he kept on encouraging himself to get inside the building and present it to the board.

He talked to his manager before how he wanted to personally write one of the songs that will be featured in his and Aomine Daiki's Duet album and he was given ample time to prepare the lyrics for it. The studio they use for recording has already seen it and has come up with a really great accompanying music. All that's left now is the permission from the higher ups to use his lyrics for the duet.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami Taiga knocked twice then opened the door to the conference room where he will present the work he spent sleepless nights and poured all his feelings on...

_**-Present-** _

The KnB Recording Studio is known for giving what the artists in their care want to the best of their abilities and this is why a lot of stars, whether rising or already on top, prefer to do business with them.

At least, that is what the singer/actor (and just recently, songwriter) Kagami Taiga has always thought. Said redhead is currently discussing an important matter to one of the studio's personnel and he is most definitely pissed at their lack of respect for an artist - himself, to be exact.

"I'm sorry for blowing up like this, Aida-san, really, but I just cannot believe that you guys would do that sort of thing! I mean, I wrote those lyrics based on _my_ feelings and thoughts. And then some asshole just suddenly alters it and dares to _add_  their own lyrics into it? I mean, seriously. Fucking seriously, Aida-san, I never ev-"

"I swear to God if you don't shut your trap right fucking now I will pummel your pretty face to the ground we're standing on, Bakagami-kun." Kagami immediately closed his mouth when he saw the really scary smile on the producer's face. He knows that Aida Riko isn't some pushover and she's famous for standing up to others and staring them down despite her relatively small build. And well, she's no stranger to a wide range of back-breaking martial arts so no one really wants to mess with her.

Today was the first time Kagami actually lost his cool and sense of preservation because he felt cheated and a tad bit disrespected. Though now that Riko has threatened his life and is currently staring him down, he decided to stop complaining and hear her side of the story.

" _Sigh._ Kagami-kun, we really are sorry for not taking this matter up with you first but the other party is adamant and wanted to add their input to the lyrics. Besides, it' not like it's some stranger who made the additions, you know."

"Argh! That's just it, Aida-san, it's because it's THAT Ahomine that I'm so fucking pissed! Even though I'm dating the bastard, he still doesn't have any right! That song was my character's feelings for his team and for his riv- I mean, yeah, for his team. Haha.. ha.."

"Oh you're so cute Kagami-kun, I could just eat you up! ww But of course I can't do that because some people are gonna get mad at me - us. And those same people are currently staring at us - thinking they're being inconspicuous - and waiting for you to calm down and do the fucking duet already. Isn't that right, Satsuki-san, Aomine-kun?"

The two people peeking behind the door quickly shuffled to their feet and shut the door as if they weren't caught at all. Riko chuckled under her breath, pulled Kagami close and whispered, "Also, isn't it kind of humbling for THE Aomine Daiki to do this for free just to be able to sing with you?"

The producer couldn't help but laugh at the increasingly growing blush on the talent's face as they made their way back to the recording room where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay, stand by guys, we're starting in 3, 2, 1..."

The lights in the room changed color indicating that they're starting the recording already and Aomine and Kagami can hear the beat of the music through their headphones.

"Hey everybody, here I go. Exciting Communication, GO!"

Kagami looked at Aomine after he delivered the intro lines. He quietly snickered and grinned at the tanned man beside him.

"To think a day would come when I’d sing with you like this."

"Tch, we’re still singing? Alright, but only one more song."

Kagami glared at Aomine, for a moment thinking how bored and irritated the bluenette was acting _(the bastard)_ when it was him who forced and barged his way there (like usual), then smiling the next when he realized that, at least, with Aomine there, the whole thing would turn out to be even more fun than he originally expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyaaaaa~ :3  
> I just thought I'd get it over and done with wwww so sorry TnT


End file.
